This invention relates generally to ultraviolet sensors and more specifically to inexpensive sensors using commercially available solid state components. This invention also relates to special instrumentation utilizing ultraviolet sensors.
Thus far, measurement devices sensitive in only the ultraviolet region are generally expensive. An effective utilization of low cost semiconductor junction devices or photoconductive devices extending to wavelengths below 3,000A has not been significantly developed to permit widespread measurements in this region of the optical spectrum.
Current needs for low cost instruments to measure ultraviolet intensity and exposure are demanding. The areas requiring these devices and instruments include photography, dermatology, proof of flame, and exposure to sunlight ultraviolet.
Therefore, this invention seeks to overcome the limitations of high cost and inadequancy of prior art of high volume silicon and other semiconductor junction and photoconductive devices which are generally insensitive to ultraviolet photons and provides a detector and instrumentation for measurement and monitoring of ultraviolet radiation.